Valentine's Day: Bellamort Style
by Narcissaist
Summary: Bellatrix didn't normally care for Valentine's Day, but would this be her usual Valentine? Sort of AU.


I hope you enjoy! Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

It was Valentine's Day.

A stupid muggle holiday that almost all wizards now celebrated. There was nothing really to celebrate. Having someone to love? That's what anniversaries were for. Why dedicate a whole day to give other people chocolates and flowers. It was stupid and pointless. And that's exactly what Bellatrix thought every year.

Until February 14th, 1981.

The day had started just like any other. Bellatrix had woken up at the first rays of light that shone through the curtains in her room. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and dragged her body out of bed to her bathroom to bathe. She left the bathroom clean and awakened, to put on her clothes for the day. She grabbed a plain black dress from her wardrobe and then tightly laced up her favorite corset.

Her corset was part of her armor; breathing was unimportant.

She left her chambers, in Malfoy Manor where all the Death Eaters had been residing for some time now, and went down to the dinning hall for something to eat. When she arrived at her destination her sister, Narcissa, was sat at the table eating toast and jam while reading a book. Narcissa had always been a quiet little thing. She was beautiful, but was so fragile looking; that people feared to touch her for cause of shattering the little wisp.

Bellatrix knew better. She knew the Narcissa on the inside, the part of her she let only a select few see. The side that possessed the words of a demon and the quickness of a snake's tongue. Make no mistake, if you challenged Narcissa Malfoy to a duel of words, it was your loss before you could utter a single syllable. Although Narcissa didn't have many enemies willing to challenge her, with Bellatrix as her sister and Lucius Malfoy as her husband, not to mention a member of the Noble House of Black. No, Narcissa Malfoy was one not to be trifled with.

Bellatrix took a seat across from her sister while ordering the house elf to fetch her some toast and jam also.

"Good morning Bellatrix. I trust you slept well?" Narcissa questioned without looking up from her book.

"Fine thank you. What have you got there Cissy? What is that you're reading?"

"Nothing you would take a fancy to, it's about a witch finding her true love."

The elf popped in and shakily placed a plate of toast down in front of Bellatrix then placed a jar of jam next to it.

"Can Dobby get mistress Bellatrix anything else?" The elf asked with its head bowed down low.

"No elf, leave us." Bellatrix sneered at the disgusting creature. The elf popped away without hesitation, he was more afraid of mistress Bellatrix then master Malfoy and his cane.

"Why do read such dull things Cissy?" Bellatrix asked as she munched on a piece of toast.

"Because Bella, to me they are not dull. I find most of my books quite fascinating. If you weren't killing and torturing people, or following the Dark Lord around like a sick puppy; you'd have the time to read books. You might find you might actually have a liking for some." Cissy replied still staring down at her novel.

"I have plenty of time to read! I just don't want to. What's the point of reading about something that will never happen anyways?" Bellatrix said still munching noisily on another slice of jam covered toasted bread.

"The point is getting lost in the book. Letting your imagination run wild. Which I know you have a knack for, but you use it for the wrong things. I'm sure if you found the right book you would - oh for Merlin's sake Bellatrix. Stop chewing with your mouth open. It is so unladylike and grating on my nerves." Narcissa snapped, finally looking up from what she was reading.

"Oh Cissy you know I am far from ladylike."

"I would have to agree with that."

Bellatrix didn't even have to look at the face to know whose voice that belonged to. She was out of her chair and on the floor at his feet, kissing the hems of his robes in an instant.

"Master." Bellatrix purred from her spot on the floor.

"Get off the floor Bella. I have a surprise for you, something like a gift." Bellatrix stood up as quick as he could and stared at him in awe.

"A gift? For me my lord? His lordship is too kind! I am not worthy of such graces!" She looked on the verge of tears.

"Yes my Bella, a gift. You have been such a very good little Death Eater I thought I might reward you. You know I always reward my faithful, loyal followers." The Dark Lord explained.

"Yes my lord! I have been good! I am your most faithful, the most loyal. I live only to serve and please you master!" Bella cried in reply.

"Yes I know my dear. Which is why you are coming with me tonight. Meet me in the library at 8 o'clock."

"Yes my lord. Of course my lord. 8 o'clock. I shall be there."

"Good." And with that he was gone. The day seemed to drone on for Bellatrix. After finishing her breakfast she went back to her room to lay in her bed and stare at the ceiling. After about twenty minutes of that boring nothingness, she went out to the gardens to hex some of Lucius' prized peacocks. Lucius loved those birds as if they were his own children, he'd be devastated to see that some were missing when he returned home from work. A grin consumed Bellatrix's face as she thought of his reaction. Wand in hand, she strutted down the garden's stone pathway to the small spot reserved for the brightly tail feathered birds.

After killing and mutilating quite a few of the pompous idiot's birds, she went inside the manor. She found Cissy in the library having tea and decided to join her. She couldn't help but think of how her meeting with the Dark Lord tonight, in this very room, would go. He said he had a gift for her. A gift! For her! From him! She was so excited and lost in thoughts of what would occur that very night, that she didn't hear her sister's question. She only noticed it was her turn to speak when she saw the angry spark in Narcissa's eyes.

"If you are not going to listen or take part in this conversation, then I shan't waste my breath on you Bellatrix." She snapped irritably.

"I am sorry Cissy, I was just thinking."

"Yes well, I shall let you get back to your thinking then. I am going to go tend to my roses." Narcissa placed her tea cup and saucer onto the tray for the elf to take care of, and left to go out to her garden. Was she in for a surprise if she went to see her lilies by the peacocks.

Bellatrix looked at the clock on the mantle above the fire place. It was only 3 o'clock. Five more hours until she was to meet with the Dark Lord. Time just seemed to drag by as slow as possible. She left the library and went up to her room to find what she was going to wear tonight. It couldn't hurt no one if she looked presentable. She went through her entire wardrobe, not finding a single thing to her liking. She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a red dress. It was form fitting at the bodice and then flowed out. It reached the floor and had off the shoulder short sleeves. She vaguely recalled where she got it, Rodolphus had gotten it for her for her birthday one year. She had never worn it before.

She laid it out on her bed for tonight before picking a pair of black formal robes to go over it. She didn't want to seem too over dressed for this meeting, but if she was underdressed she could simply take off her robes. After laying her stuff out and getting a pair of shoes it was 6 o'clock, time for dinner. She went down to the dinning hall where Narcissa, Rodolphus, and Snape were sitting. Bellatrix threw a dirty look at Snape as she took her seat next to her husband, Snape returned a nasty glare accompanied by a raised eyebrow; a look only the man himself could achieve. She did not trust him. They sat in silence as they waited for the elves to bring the food in. Then they heard the front doors slam open, then shut.

"BELLATRIX!"

Everyone turned their heads to see a distraught Lucius Malfoy enter the room.

"How dare you touch them." He hissed. "How dare you have the nerve to go near them!" He started screaming then.

"Calm down dear. What did Bella do now?" Narcissa said cool and collected.

"Yes Lucius what did Bella do now?" Bellatrix mocked in a baby voice. "Did she hurt your poor babies again?" She continued to mock. She knew how it angered him further, she could see it as the red traveled from his cheeks to his ears and forehead. Lucius' hand went for his wand immediately, but Bellatrix saw what he was doing and had her wand trained on him before his fingers touched the hilt of his own wand. Lucius simply glared at her as he sat down in his chair at the head of the table.

Dinner and dessert was eaten in complete utter silence, and Lucius' glare stayed put on his face the entire time. After everybody had finished Lucius retired to his study, still fuming about his poor birds. Rodolphus went to sulk about how his wife would never love him the way he loved her and get drunk, then go to find a whore in knock turn alley that had pale skin, red lips, and curly black hair. Narcissa showed Snape an empty bedroom that he could stay in, and surely a few other things were shown to Severus Snape while Lucius was busy in his study.

Bellatrix went to her rooms to get ready for her meeting with her master. She finished getting ready with a few minutes to spare and left quickly for the library; she would rather be early than late. Opening the door to the library just a little less than five minutes before 8 o'clock, Bellatrix saw her master standing before the fire that was burning in the fireplace. Bellatrix walked over to him silently, not wanting to disturb him if he was deep in thought.

"My lord?" Bellatrix whispered. The Dark Lord whipped around quickly to face his follower, a small smirk graced his face.

"Come Bella, it is time for your gift." He held out his hand for her to take, when she places her hand in his he disapparated them. She had no idea where she was when her surroundings came into focus. She looked around once more, but nothing looked familiar.

"Master? Where are we?" She questioned quietly, she did not wish to upset him with her insolence.

"You do not know this place my Bella?" He questioned, he did not sound angry. That was a good sign, but you never really knew with him.

"No my lord, I do not."

"It is to my understanding that your middle sister, Andromeda, ran away with a muggle born right after school. Then proceed to marry the filth."

She paled slightly at the mention of her younger sister. It was true, Andromeda had abandoned her family to live with a filthy mudblood. Then she married him. Her aunt had blasted her off the family tree the day the wedding invitation came. She hadn't spoken or even seen her sister since.

"This Bella, this is where she lives."

Bellatrix's head shot up. The traitor was here?!

"That is her house right there." He said pointing a finger at a little house with a white front door, picket fence, and blue mailbox.

"Considering it is Valentine's Day, I thought we could paint the town red." The Dark Lord said with a devilish grin. Bellatrix grabbed her wand and ran to the white front door, blowing it off its hinges. She ran inside with a manic laugh, the Dark Lord waited outside with a small smirk on his face. It soon turned into a full smile as he heard the screams coming from inside the house in front of him.

It would be a good night.

Bellatrix stopped the Crucio she had on her sister's filthy dirty blooded husband. Andromeda was tied up in a corner and she was forced to watch as her sister took a knife and started to make all kinds of cuts on her husband.

"You are not worthy of having magic flow through you. I will drain it from your disgusting body, and free it from its torment of having to be apart of the likes of you." Bella sneered in the mudblood's face. She continued to make small, large, shallow and deep cuts all over his body. His face, arms, hands, torso, thighs, feet. Then she took her wand once more and cast the cruciatus curse upon him. She felt an arm creep along hers slowly, she saw the Dark Lord's hand wrap around her own and twist them slightly. As her wand twisted with her hand, the man on the ground screamed even louder. Bella's eyes widened in delight at this new found trick, she would use it always.

"End him now Bella. We still have the whole town." She felt the whisper against her ear. With a quick flick of her wand and a whispered curse, the mudblood no longer breathed. Andromeda screamed in her corner as she watched her only older sister kill the love of her life. Bellatrix walked over to her, grabbing her by her hair she lifted her head up; exposing her neck. With a quick slice from her dagger, she watched as the life drained from her sister's eyes.

She knew then, tonight would be a great night.

She followed her beloved master out of the small house and into the street. He went to the left and she to the right, each entering a house to torture the inhabitants.

It wasn't long before there were large fires, half the town was dead, there were dead muggles littering the street, their tainted dirty blood all over the pavement and sidewalk.

They had painted the town red for the stupid muggle's holiday.

She watched as her lord and master tortured a man on the street beside her. As she reveled in his screams she could help but think to herself:

'Maybe Valentine's Day isn't so bad.'

After he was done with his victim he killed him before walking over to his Bella. The one who was the most loyal. She would do anything for him, because she loved him. He knew she wouldn't admit it out loud, he wasn't even sure if she would admit it to herself yet; but he knew.

'What harm could it do,' he thought 'if I indulge her just this once. Just to keep her loyalty strong and assured.'

He took the few steps over to his Death Eater, and wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her flush against him. She was clearly too shocked to do anything, so he covered her lips with his own. He let her tongue slip into his mouth when he felt it pushing against his lips. Her arms flew around his neck as he pulled her impossibly closer to his body.

Yes, this was the best Valentine's Day yet.


End file.
